


Day 2 - Nostalgia

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi lives alone, Nostalgia, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Post-Game AU, idk how else to tag this uh, ouma month, there's oumasai if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi's going through his morning routine.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: OuMonth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 2 - Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to day 2 of OuMonth! The prompt I decided to go with was clearly "nostalgia", so I hope you like this!!

This apartment seemed too big and too small, all at the same time. Kokichi had been thinking about that fact for a solid year now, and it couldn’t help but cross his mind as he sat alone at the kitchen table, nursing a coffee that in all honesty tasted too bitter in his opinion. That didn’t stop him from drinking it, however, something he had picked up from a certain detective he had become all too fond of.

He wondered how he was doing. How they all were doing. It had been a year since they had all woken up from the simulation and been released from Team Danganronpa’s custody to start their lives anew. He still spoke with a few of them, Miu, for the most part. The bond they forged after the simulation had been surprising to the both of them. After all, he had been responsible for her death, even if it hadn’t been by his own hands. Gonta was another one that both surprised him and didn’t all at once. He had a big heart, of course he would forgive him for his deeds.

Shuichi was one that came by surprisingly often, living in the same apartment building that Kokichi did. He still had yet to work out if the visits were genuine or out of obligation. Either way, he was glad that the detective didn’t leave him to rot despite having proven to be a major thorn in his side throughout the entire simulation.

Kokichi turned his head to stare blankly at the window as he traced a mindless finger around the rim of his coffee mug, the steam occasionally brushing his hand and warming his skin before it faded away and left him feeling cold. The detective would be by soon, to urge him to leave his apartment and get some fresh air for the day.

He downed the rest of the coffee in his mug, discarding it in the dishwasher to be dealt with later that night after he’d finished his supper. Kokichi shuffled off to his bedroom, rifling through his closet to find a suitable outfit to wear for the day. He eventually settled on a purple t-shirt depicting his favorite soda brand with a simple pair of blue jeans, with his checkered shoes to complete the look. Before he closed the closet door, his eyes caught a checkered cloth that hung down from the storage space above his clothes, and nostalgia washed over him like a wave. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he wore it.

He reached up, the smooth cloth of his scarf brushing his fingers, a welcome sensation that had his lips curling upwards in a smile. Even if it was something he had worn throughout the simulation, it was something that he had grown attached to. He stepped in front of his mirror, not caring that he left his closet hanging open, and studied his reflection after having tied the scarf in its rightful spot around his neck.

He let out a satisfied huff as he looked himself up and down in the mirror, lost in his thought until a knock sounded at his door. Right on time, as always. Kokichi looked himself over once more, his hand coming up to touch his scarf once more before he turned on his heel, rushing to answer the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, make sure you leave some kudos and comment down below! It means a lot to me!


End file.
